


Will You Be My Boy?

by whatacunningboy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Boss Erik, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, Deaf Character, Deaf Charles, Erik Lensherr - Freeform, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Not Beta Read, Waiter Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik starred at the boy walking away from him. His hips swaying from left to right. He knew from that moment that he would be returning to the dirty old diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> http://daysmax.tumblr.com/post/97653627687/nieniekoto-professorgroovypants-aaaghhh-the  
> and some of this:  
> http://daysmax.tumblr.com/post/97655357277/garnetquyen-because-i-still-want-this-prompt-to
> 
> So, it a mixture of both. I might continue, I might not. Let's see how it does. Hope you enjoy reading!

            Erik was hungry. He was really hungry and the only place open was the nasty looking diner down the block. To be fair, most people in the city would go eat there, but Erik had seen better looking establishments than that. However, he was hungry and he had no other choice.

            He pushed the door open. The smell of grease and sugar hit him hard, the noise inside was bustling, and it was busy. He hoped that they wouldn’t take long. The hostess sat him down in a booth. They knew who he was. The great Erik Lensherr, the most feared boss in the county. He had a reputation, but the police force turned a blind eye. He kept the streets clean, believe it or not.

            Erik looked at the menu. Most of the food was stuff truckers would eat. Nothing he would pick at first, but the bacon burger did look appetizing. The waiter came over. Erik looked up, but did a double take from the menu to the boy’s face—blue eyes, with floppy brunet hair, and cream coloured skin. That uniform they had to wear made him look ridiculous with it’s red-or-pink colour, but he made it work. Erik felt blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Are you ready to order?” The boy said, rather funny and loud, but Erik paid no mind. He glanced at his name tag and said the name in his head, _Charles_ , “I can come back if you-.”

“Uh, yeah… the bacon burger.” Erik pointed and the boy quickly wrote it down.

“To drink?”

“Beer.”

            The boy nodded and took his menu. Erik starred at the boy walking away from him. His hips swaying from left to right. He knew from that moment that he would be returning to the dirty old diner.

 

 

 

            A month passed and Erik would go to the diner for dinner twice a week. He made it a habit. He always made sure he was sat in Charles’ station. He had made some conversation with Charles. Erik often teased the boy. He asked him if he was single and why he was working in such a place with such a beautiful face.

            However, Charles’ answers were usually half-assed and quick. Erik picked up on the kid’s speech and conversation style. He first thought that there was something mentally wrong with him. Erik even Googled what Charles might have; nothing really came up.

            Erik continued on going regardless. He found Charles cute and he was curious about him. He watched him from his booth, until Charles came with his small notepad. Erik pretended to look at the menu, but already knew what he was getting.

“Are you ready, Mr. Lensherr?”

“All the time, love.” Erik asked for the same thing he always eats there. The bacon burger with a beer; he’s just glad he exercises the entire week for an hour or he would be enormous.

            Charles picked up the menu and Erik continued on watching him. Erik knew that the boy was working at the diner because he had to pay his education along with his sister’s since their family was not the most generous. Erik reached into his pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill. The moment Charles glanced over to him; he flashed the bill towards him. Charles shook his head and smiled slightly. Erik smiled along with him, because it was those little maneuvers that made him adorable. Charles rolled his eyes and turned to another table.

            Erik shrugged and put the dollar on the table. Charles made his way to his table because he was just as curious as Erik to know more about him. Charles stood next to Erik, which made the boss’s face to light up.

“Charles, I’m going to make a deal with you.” Charles nodded, “For every question you answer, I’ll give you whatever dollar bill is in my pocket. I want to get to know you, love, and you need the money.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you.” Erik watched his cheeks turn pink, but Charles nodded and took the bill, “So, first question, where are you from?”

“New York.” Charles answered.

“Then why the accent?”

“I grew up in Britain for some time.” Erik handed him another bill.

“I’m from Germany, but I grew up around here.” Erik explained. Charles looked confused for a second, “My mom decided to move here from Germany because… she needed a change of scenery.” Charles smiled slightly once more and Erik’s heart leaped.

            Unfortunately, Charles had to return to work. He brought Erik’s burger and Erik stopped asking questions for the time being. He ate his burger rather happy because he knew where Charles was from.

 

 

 

            Two months later and about 356 dollars later, Erik kept at it. This time he would go three times a week, but order something different. He was getting tired of the bacon burgers. Charles answered his questions as Erik asked them. He never asked for the money. Erik would comply with it.

            Honestly, Charles liked Erik too. He liked him the moment he noticed him walking into the diner. The piercing steel blue eyes he had when he walked in and the way his lips moved with each word he spoke. Charles made sure not to blush and freak out in front of the man. Erik waved his hand once more and Charles made his way over.

“I really want to ask you out on a date, love.” Erik said, “How about a movie and dinner sometime?” Charles looked at him confused and did not want him to repeat it again. The diner was not so busy, so he knew that there was not a lot of noise. He’d be considered a freak towards Erik.

“Could you wr-write it down?”

            Erik looked at him with confusion, but then it hit him. Charles was deaf. Erik took a paper and wrote down, _is the coffee good?_ Charles smiled and nodded. Erik smiled along with him. Charles went off to get him a cup of coffee. Erik had no idea and it did not change his mind about the boy. It did make him think about how he was thinking of him. It made him think if Charles understood everything, if he even knew about his feelings, and how Charles had never heard Erik’s voice. It didn’t change his feelings, it just changed his worries.

 

 

 

            Erik continued on going to the diner. He kept on asking Charles more questions and he slowly began to know who he was. Charles loved reading. He liked watching concerts. He danced out of tune, but he loved to dance. He watched the entire seasons of Breaking Bad on his three days off. Erik slowly loved every aspect him.

            Charles began to get to know Erik as well. Charles learned Erik joined his first gang at twelve. He held his first gun at fifteen. He loved to drink Dr. Pepper. He would sing in the shower and doesn’t know if it’s off key. Charles would laugh at some of the things Erik confessed to him. Sometimes, he would write some things on a paper because it was tiring to enunciate every word.

            However, the day Erik went into the diner was different from the rest. He had left a very heated meeting with his workers working the field. They said that there was a new sheriff that did not permit them to sell their goods around town anymore. He was frustrated and rather angered by the incompetence of his workers.

            Charles went to take his order and tying to come up with questions in his head to ask him for the day. Erik glanced at the boy and ordered quickly. He sent him away to get his order. Charles looked at him rather hurt. He wanted to strike up a conversation, but Charles’ tongue twisted and his voice would come out too hoarse. He left Erik alone to get to other tables.

            The food arrived to Erik. Charles placed the plate in front of him and waited for Erik to turn and tell him something—anything to help him figure out what was going on. Erik turned to Charles; the boy clutched the fork and spoon in his hands tightly. Their eyes met and Erik noticed the concern in Charles’ eyes, but his anger got the best of him.

“Are you going to give me those… bitch?”

            The words rolled off of Erik’s lips like poison. At that moment, Erik was very glad that Charles could not hear. It made Erik cringe when he realized what he had said to Charles. The young waiter slammed the utensils on the table—causing a couple of nearby gawkers to look over. He left Erik alone.

 

 

 

            It was hard for Erik to go back to the diner. He wanted to apologize, but he had never come across a situation where he was truly sorry and did not want to fuck it up even more. He walked down the block to get to the diner. He opened the door to the diner and sat in his usual boot.

            Charles noticed him walk in and felt an excitement in his heart. He pretended to avoid him a little, just so Erik knew that he really did fuck over. When he finally got to Erik’s table, he stood next to him as Erik hung his head over his shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Charles.

“I’m sorry, I called you that.” Erik glanced down to Charles’ hand, “I know that I should have not… and I… I’m really truly sorry, love.” He brushed his fingers along Charles’ palm and smiled at him, “Will you forgive me?”

“You’re an ass.” Charles smiled along with him. Erik chuckled and pulled the boy’s hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly.

            Charles took his order and went back to work. Erik watched him take others orders. He smiled to himself as he watched the young waiter blush to himself because Charles knew Erik was looking at him. Charles came over with his plate of food and gave him the utensils.

“Thank you.” Erik grinned up at him. Charles nodded, but before he could go back to work. There was a man behind him that stopped him from it.

“So, this is where you’ve been, bub.” Logan Howlett, was a worker of Erik’s—more a cofounder, but Erik never really acknowledge him, “This the kid you’ve been following around?” Charles blinked at Erik, who was turning every shade of red possible, “Guess, what Chuck, Erik here, is in love with you. Follows you around and everything.”

“Logan!” Erik stomped his foot and Logan let out a hardy laugh, “Why don’t you join me? Charles, could you get a menu?”

            Charles nodded and left. Logan watched him scurry off to get a menu. Logan sat in front of Erik and laughed at him. Erik scowled and was very close to telling him off, but Charles came with the menu. He ordered with one glance at the menu and Charles went off to get the food.

“Really? Who are you my mom?” Erik sighed.

“Hey, not my fault you’re whipped.”

“I’m not whipped, I haven’t even asked him out.” Erik played with his mashed potatoes. Logan snorted and turned to look at him.

“Look, bub, he’s good looking and the whole, deaf thing… well, that’s bound to get some perv’s attention. It got yours.” Erik glared once more, “All’s I’m saying is that, you better get a move on.”

“I have an idea… but I don’t know how he might he react.” Erik managed to say before Charles brought Logan’s food. Charles left the two alone.

“He likes you, Lensherr. It’s obvious. The way he lingers his gaze with you… it’s creepy.”

“Wow, didn’t take you as a poet.” Erik smirked.

“I’m not.” Howlett pushed the broccoli aside, “Next time, tell your boy to ease off on the vegetables.”

“Maybe you need them.”

 

 

 

            Charles got to know Logan pretty well. He was still found Charles’ deafness weird, but he slowly became accustom to it. Erik sat at the same booth, but because Charles’ schedule changed he was coming in for the morning. He had a cup of black coffee in hand and the newspaper in the other. Charles brought his plate and glazed over the paper. Erik pulled a dollar from his pocket.

“Who’re you rooting for?” Erik asked, “Broncos or Seahawks?”

“Broncos.” Charles answered and took the bill. Erik smiled and let him go.

            Charles continued on. The next table he went for was across from Erik. However, the moment he caught eye of the client he knew who it was. His eyes became wide and he almost lost his balance when he saw his sister sitting in the booth with a large grin on her face.

_“Good morning, Charles.”_ She signed. Her expression gave Charles’ the tone she was setting, _“Who was that handsome man you were flirting with?”_

_“No one.”_ Charles answered, _“What are you doing here?”_

_“Nothing, just came to see the handsome man, you have been talking about.”_

            He huffed, but knew that it was inevitable. Raven was stubborn—much like himself. So he continued on. He brought her food and made sure that she stayed occupied. Nevertheless, she slowly made her way to Erik’s table. She sat down in front of him. Erik looked up at her and placed his newspaper to the side.

“May I help you?”

“Yes, I believe you know my brother, Charles.” She spoke with elegance and poise. Erik had heard a lot about Raven, but never expected her to look and present herself with such grace. He pictured a rebellious girl with pink hair.

“Yeah, what of it?”

“When are you going to ask him out?” She lowered her tone and became giddy with excitement.

“Excuse me?”

“C’mon, you’ve got my approval and he’s practically begging for it.” Raven glanced at Charles who was laughing at something that another employee was showing him and her phone, “He talks about you non-stop. I can’t keep up with his hands sometimes.”

“Hands?”

“He signs, since he’s deaf… you do know that?”

“Yeah, but I never knew he signed…” Erik looked at his own, “I talk and he reads my lips, sometimes I write things down.” Raven nodded and explained.

“He doesn’t like people knowing sometimes. Charles became deaf in high school, so it was hard  to adjust and people picked on him at times.” Raven leaned back into the seat, "Not to mention the crap people kept on telling him about being at a disadvantage."

"He never mentioned anything like that." Erik responded.

"He rarely talked about it."

Charles came over with a panicked look on his face. He asked Raven to leave in sign language. Raven only responded by signing to him that she didn't do anything wrong. Erik chuckled at the two fighting in gestures, but stopped when Charles glared at him slightly. Raven left and Charles apologized for his sister's behavior.

"It's okay." Erik responded, "I think she's just looking after you." Charles sighed and took Erik's plate for him. He took out a dollar and placed it on the table, "Tell me about the crap told you about being a disadvantage."

The young waiter explained everything. He wrote some things, because he knew that he was not going to be able to hold in his voice rising or cracking in between words. Erik listened and read Charles' worries and everything he went through. Erik only wished he was there when Charles was younger.

 

 

 

Erik pulled out his buzzing cellphone from his pocket. He hissed at the screen that flashed Logan's name over and over. He tapped on the screen to accept the call and almost yelled out the greeting that was formal to say at the beginning of every call.

"I would ask where you are, but I have a good idea on where." Logan said, "How's your boy?"

"Shut it, Howlett." Erik hissed and rubbed his brow slightly, "What do you want?"

"Just to remind you that Shaw's people are going to be meeting with us today." Logan chuckled, "Don't be late for the meeting that we're holding."

"I won't." Erik snapped before hanging up the phone. Charles made his way towards the table Erik sat at.

"What are you having today, Erik?" Erik took a heavy breath of air and looked up to Charles.

"I'm here to offer you a deal, Charles." Charles looked at the older man with confusion, "May I borrow a pen and paper?" Charles pulled a page from his notepad and Erik wrote it out for him. It read, _"Will you be my boy?"_ Next to the page was a check written out for two hundred thousand dollars.

Charles looked at him with amazement. His head quickly began to make calculation on how much that would cover. He knew that Raven's degree in fashion would be covered with less than one hundred thousand. He took into account her needs and all. It was enough for her to be comfortable enough not to work.

"This would cover Raven's expenses for a year wouldn't it?" Charles almost let his jaw drop.

"A year?!" He knew he was louder than he intended, "I thought this was for us!?"

"No." Erik chuckled, "This is so that you will stop working for her, concentrate on your studies, and I can see you more often."

For the first time since Erik had known him, Charles finally took the seat in front of him. Erik smiled and handed the check to him. Charles’ eyes began to tear up and he looked at Erik with awestruck.

“I have to do something… I have to return the favor, there’s nothing I can do… I’m not…”

“Yeah, you will return the favor. You’ll be with me.” Erik took out a dollar and handed it to him, “Answer my question. That was the deal.” Erik’s eyes full of hope that Charles would say yes, “Will you be my boy?”

Charles nodded with much happiness in his heart. He stood up slightly and kissed Erik’s lips. People around them and even the employees of the diner smiled at them. They had been rooting for them from the start. The two cooks from the inside of the diner exchanged looks and one gave the bet money he owed him. Charles pulled away and looked up at Erik’s eyes. They were a beautiful steel blue colour.

“I’m taking you with me now.” Erik mumbled, his hand brushing against Charles’ smooth cheek.

“I have to talk to Raven…”

“Fine… tonight.” A blush creped on Charles’ cheek and he nodded, “My number.” He wrote down his cell on the piece of paper, “Call me tonight when you’re ready.”

            He left Charles in the diner. He had things to prepare and a meeting to get to. Charles would be able to take care of the situation with Raven and Raven kind of already knew that his brother was going to leave her soon. She was totally okay with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Charles said yes, Erik takes him away from the diner and to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read. The italics are them signing. Hope you enjoy!

            Charles followed Erik up the steps to his home. He realized that they had never actually been anywhere besides the diner together. Although it was concerning for Charles, what if he got tired of writing things down or got tired of hearing Charles’ loud voice or laughs. He only knew he was loud because Raven had told him so.

“This is my house.” Erik signaled as he turned on the light of the living room, “I know it’s far from the city, but my mom always told me that I should put a base somewhere.”

 He knew that Charles could not hear that part. He was not looking at Erik while he was speaking. Erik turned to Charles and noticed the distressed look on his face. His brow crinkled with worried dips and crevices.

“Baby, what wrong?” Erik asked. Charles shook his head vigorously, “Nothing? Something is wrong, it’s written all over your face.” Charles shook his head once more, so Erik did not push it any further, “I’ll sleep down here, I’ve got some unfinished business, and you can take my room.”

            Charles glanced up the stairs and Erik took his hand. They climbed the stairs and Erik got him settled in. He said he would get his stuff in the house tomorrow.

“It’s late.” Erik kissed his forehead, “So, better get some shut-eye.”

He kissed Charles forehead and he disappeared into the bathroom. Charles looked around the room and laid back into the bed. His gazed passed over a couple books on the nightstand to his left. Charles made his way slowly and picked one up. His anxiety soothed by what he found. It was titled, _The Idiot’s Guide to Sign Language_ , Charles flipped through some of the pages. He traced Erik’s annotations on the side of some pages and grinned when he noticed the highlighted parts of the text.

            Erik went into the room and starred at Charles flipping through the pages of the book he had gone out to buy about sign language. He leaned against the doorframe and waited until Charles noticed him. It had not been long since he had finished reading the book and Erik was not an expert. He tried to practice with an employee, but they were often busy and he watched various YouTube videos along with the text, but it was not the same.

“Erik!” Charles yelled, thinking perhaps he was away. Erik sat next to Charles, “You’re learning sign language?” Erik nodded and pulled his sleeves back.

 _“I’m trying.”_ He signed. Charles’ eyes lit up and he watched Erik, _“I’m not fluent and I need more practice, but I am trying to learn.”_

“Definitely more practice.” Charles chuckled, “What else do you know?”

 _“Where is the bathroom?”_ Erik signed and laughed along with Charles. Erik held Charles’ hands in his and kissed him once more, _“I have to work.”_ He made his way to the door of his room.

 _“Goodnight.”_ Charles signed to him.

_“Goodnight.”_

            Logan poked fun at Erik throughout the entire day. His teases were getting on Erik’s nerves and Sean begged him not to get Erik mad. He usually took his shit because he was the newbie. Erik ran a hand through his hair before looking at the stack of police reports.

“Alright, lover-boy.” Logan sat in front of him, “Are we closing this deal?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Yes, it is. Shaw is giving us 15 percent of his territory for only 3 percent of profits.” Logan pulled the whiskey bottle on Erik’s desk, “It’s simple.”

“Nothing is ever simple with that man.” Erik glared.

“I know you have some vendetta with the guy, but this is a lot appealing to us right now. The cops are breathing down our necks, bub.”

“15 percent… it doesn’t add up… he must have another thing in mind.” Erik looked at the reports, “The police have busted three times more of our guys and that new sheriff is looking suspicious.”

“He might be Shaw's.” Erik rubbed his brow and looked back at the papers, “We need someone we have not sent out there.”

“Who, Logan? Tell me who?” Erik leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms, “There’s no one we have not used and if there is, they won’t do it.”

“We just need to recruit.” Logan shrugged.

            Erik got up and began to pace the room. Logan hated it when he paced because he began to dish out his whole life story on how he made this work and blah, blah, blah. Logan usually stopped listening after losing those twenty dollars to some old hag.

“You brought your boy home?” Logan interrupted Erik before he could actually talk about his life story.

“Yes,” Erik turned and sat once more, a sigh of relief escaped Logan’s mouth, “He’s home right now.”

“Your house?”

“No one else, but you knows the location.” He starred at the pages.

“What if we sent your boy?”

“He’s deaf and no, I would never put Charles in danger.” Erik’s furrowed his brows.

“Look, we need someone and Charles could read lips. You told me.” Logan pulled out a cigarette.

“No.” Erik’s voice was stern—like his mind—and unmoving. Logan shrugged and let the conversation drop. He got up from the chair.

“I’ll go look for someone, maybe Summers will have a friend or something.” Logan turned back to Erik before he left, “Lensherr, just remember, they have a way to hurt you now.”

 

 

 

            Charles was sitting in the living room. The remote next to him and a cup of tea in his hands, he wore one of Erik’s sweaters. It was not very cold and he could have turned on the heater, but since he did not know how to work it, he decided to cover up. The sweater was a khaki colour and fit him long from the arms.

            He laughed loudly when he read the subtitles of the last frame. He was sure that they really did not say that, but there was no way of him knowing for sure. Charles put the cup of tea down and got up to look at the framed pictures. There were old photographs of a young woman. Charles figured it was Erik’s mother. His suspicions became correct after he saw a photograph with young Erik and his mother.

            He smiled and looked at the younger Erik with admiration. The photograph looked like it had been damaged, which was only natural if Erik brought it from Germany. All the images were in black and white, except for a counted few. However, they no longer bared the same innocent, happy, and loving expression Erik did with his mother. There was a light tap on Charles’ shoulder and Charles turned slowly.

            A young woman who was shorter than he was, she had black hair and tanned skin. She wore heavy eye makeup and a simple black top with jeans. She smiled and Charles looked at her in confusion.

 _“My name is Angel.”_ She signed to him, _“Erik sent me to check up on you.”_

_“You know how to sign?”_

_“Fluently, Erik and I would practice a little.”_ Charles put the photograph back down and followed her to the couch, _“Do you need anything?”_

_“No, where is Erik?”_

_“He’s working right now.”_ Angel lowered the volume of the television.

 _“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear.”_ Charles laughed and Angel laughed along with him, _“I have an idea on what Erik does… but… I’m not… one hundred percent sure.”_ Angel’s expression changed to something with concern. Charles watched her and she signed everything out for him.

            Charles knew that Erik was an important part of the town’s black markets, drugs, and other criminal activity going around the town. However, he never thought that Erik was the boss of the whole operation. The “company” is what Angel called it was huge. It protected the entire town and seeped into the city.

            They would take their business outside of the town and never involve those in their territory; unless, they wanted to be involved. Angel explained why Erik was very busy at the moment. She explained that the company wanted to merge with another “company” to get more profit, but that the boss of the other company was an enemy of Erik’s—a personal enemy—not of the company itself

            However, the situation was almost too good to be true and Erik was having second thoughts. Charles understood everything perfectly. He was no longer scared of the idea of his boyfriend being part of the mob. Charles tried to become comfortable with the idea when Erik first started to have an interest in him. He questioned his moral every minute of the day though.

_"Erik told me to keep you company until then."_

Time flew by between the two. Angel was a very bright young woman who had studied two years in a community college for nursing, but dropped out when her parents past away. She started doing drugs, but joined Erik’s “company” so that she could sober up. Angel never saw the merchandise; she was in charge of documenting the sales. They stopped talking when Angel heard a car pull into the garage. Charles only watched Angel’s movements to know where to look, but he didn’t know what to look for.

Erik came into the house with a frustrated expression on his face, but it quickly changed when he saw Charles. He wore the silver suit that Charles’ had labeled—in his head—the sex suit. Angel said goodbye to Charles and left them alone. The couple stood in the hallway before entering the kitchen with awkwardness. The younger boy did not know what to do or what to ask for and Erik was in the exact same boat.

“You hungry?” Charles did not look and Erik stepped closer to him. He lifted the boy’s chin. Xavier’s eyes widened; because of his light blue colour Erik easily noticed his pupils dilate. Erik smirked and wrapped an arm around Charles, “You hungry?”

            Charles glanced between his lover’s eyes and lips. He nodded with his lips slightly parted. Erik chuckled and kissed his mouth. Lips crashing alongside of each other; the friction between the two made it hard for Erik to pull away, but he did. Charles opened his eyes slowly and felt his body heat up.

“I can make you something.”

“We can do eat somewhere.” Erik offered, but Charles had already planned something for both of them.

            Erik let Charles prepare a lunch and went to his room quickly to change out of his suit. He noticed Charles had done the bed and even vacuumed the room. Erik knew that he probably did not notice the noise he must have been making. He changed into some sweats and decided to go shirtless down to the kitchen. Charles had been wearing a sweater of his, so he had planned to tease him about it.

            Charles was humming to the last song he had heard before he became deaf. He wished he could listen to the new music that had been released, but all he could do was watch the music videos. Erik watched him from behind as Charles moved gracefully over the stove to make the food. He heard the boy humming and began to feel the same sadness Charles did.

            He realized something he had never thought of, Charles would never hear Erik. His voice would remain silenced. Erik would never utter the words, “I love you.” He would never hear Erik praise him or tell him sweet nothings during sex. He wondered for a moment if he was even capable enough to deal with that issue.

“Erik?” Erik snapped out of his daze and watched Charles place the plates on the table, _“Food is ready.”_

 _“Thank you.”_ Erik sat close to Charles.

He looked at the bowl of mixed broccoli and beef with some rice at the bottom. Erik chuckled and knew that he could have bought the exact same thing at a Chinese place two blocks down. However, when he tasted it, it was nothing like the food from two blocks down. It was a lot better. It was amazing; rich in taste and satisfying in smell.

“This is amazing.” Erik mumbled, but Charles did not respond. Erik touched his forearm, which made Erik turn to him, _“This is really good.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Amazing. The best I’ve had.”_ Erik responded with a toothy grin. Charles let out a sigh of relief and smiled to Erik. He was glad he enjoyed the food.

 

 

 

            Erik sat on the couch with Charles’ head resting on his chest. Erik had his hand placed on the boy’s back and rubbed small circles on his back. They watched the movie that was playing on the television; the subtitles on the screen caused Erik to read them even though he did not want to. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes slowly. The words that the actors were saying began to slur in his mind.

            Charles glanced up at Erik and noticed that he had dozed off during the movie. He did not move and resumed watching the movie. He felt the vibration in Erik’s chest. He lifted himself up thinking that Erik needed him to get off, but when he looked at Erik, he was still asleep. He was mumbling something. Charles wished that he could hear. He would give anything to hear what Erik sounded like. He knew it must be a strong voice, powerful, and stoic like Erik. Yet, something inside of him also felt like it could be the opposite.

            Charles searched for the remote control, when he noticed Erik's cock begin to pitch a tent. He glanced up at Erik, who kept on murmuring words through his lips. Charles wished he could hear, but he watched Erik carefully. It was almost impossible to know what he was saying, since his lips were lightly parted and it really did not look like anything. However, the bulge in Erik's pants made it clear that Erik was aroused or at least dreaming about something.

He glanced up at Erik’s expression for a second as if checking to see if the man would not wake up anytime soon. Charles slipped his hand over the fabric that covered Erik’s dick. Charles had been with a man once. It was a one-night stand more or less; it was a boy he met in the sign language class he had to take. The class was late at night, so his classmate and him went to his car and they had sex. Ever since that time, he had been afraid to indulge himself in such perversities.

            There was a slight groan that emerged from Erik’s thin lips. A groan that Charles could not react to; Charles slowly unzipped Erik’s pants and pulled his flaccid cock out of his lover’s pants. Erik opened his eyes slowly, but was quickly woken up when the first stroke of moist flesh was inflicted onto his dick. He watched as Charles lapped his tongue around the tip and moaned when Charles took him in completely.

            Erik was not sure if he should touch Charles. He wanted to let Charles know that he was awake, but the idea of Charles thinking that he was having his way with him was much better. Erik knew that he could make the most noise as much as he wanted to. He murmured Charles’ name and slowly began to curse at how good it felt.

            Charles was really good with his mouth. Erik had never received a blow job as electric as Charles’. He bucked his hips forward. The boy knew that Erik was awake, but did not care. The simple action of Erik bucking his hips forward was enough for him to know that he was doing well. Erik ran his fingers on his lover’s scalp and tugged at the brunet strands lightly. Charles pulled away and wiped his mouth with the underside of his hand.

            Erik still had his hand on Charles’ head. He used his other to stroke his cock. Charles scanned Erik’s expression. He engraved it in his mind. He engraved everything, from the colour of Erik’s eyes to the shade of his lips. Erik pulled Charles in for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined in a dance that made Charles moan. His deafness caused his to moan louder.

            Erik loved it when his partners were vocal. He loved hearing them moan and scream as he plunges into them. He knew that Charles was going to do just that. The older man got up from the couch and tucked his dick back inside of his pants. Charles watched him with confusion, but got the memo when Erik turned off the television.

            They held hands as they ran up the steps to Erik’s bedroom. Was it too soon? Maybe, but they did not care. It had been a while since they drowned each other in someone else’s scent. It had been a long time, since they tried to forget about the stress of the outer world with lust.

            Erik searched for lube and some condoms as Charles began to strip out of clothing. When he was bare, Erik stopped and starred as him standing near the curtained window. His arms wrapped around his waist because he was shy. It was sight that Erik wished he could capture forever.

_“You’re beautiful…”_

_“You’re just saying that.”_ Charles blushed lightly. Erik extended his hand to bring Charles to his side.

            Erik sat on the bed and Charles at on his lap with one knee on each side of Erik’s lap. The older man cupped Charles’ ass in his hands and spread them slowly. Their eyes locked onto each other—intimate—Erik let Charles see a side of him he rarely practiced outside of his home. Years of loneliness reflected in his steel blue eyes and Charles was finally there to fill that warmth.

            Charles’ skin was soft against Erik’s rough palms. The boy pulled off Erik’s shirt, which revealed scars. Those scars that were left from a troubled childhood that Charles knew about. Each one with a story and each one with a purpose. Charles traced them with his fingers and kissed the first one.

            It was quiet in both of their minds. For a moment, Erik wondered if that was what it was like in Charles’ mind—silence, bliss, and ecstasy—that’s what he wanted the younger boy to have in his life from now on, no longer the nightmares and fears of the outer world. Lensherr pulled Charles in close and kissed his chest. He held Charles tightly as he lifted himself off of the bed only to lay Charles’ down onto it once more. His soft back was against the soft comforter of the bed.

            Erik brushed his fingertips on Charles’ sides. He trailed kissed from his chest down to his navel and back up again. His erection slowly becoming less flaccid; Erik pulled his bottoms down. He kissed Charles once more and wrapped fingers around his fluffy hair. His right hand made its way down to both of their cocks. He rubbed them together lightly. Charles gasped in between the kiss and pulled away from Erik.

            He was biting on his lower lip, almost like he was trying to keep quiet. Erik used his free hand to lift Charles’ chin up slightly and make him look at him. Their eyes met once more and Erik pecked his lips.

“I want to hear you.” Erik made sure to enunciate every word. He wanted Charles to know that he wanted to hear him. Hear every pitch and range his voice could reach because Charles could not hear. Erik wanted to hear for both of them. He wanted to dive into Charles entire being.

“I’m loud.” Charles knew this for a fact. He felt embarrassed every time he spoke and he knew because Raven had often mentioned it to him.

 _“I want to hear you.”_ Erik signed.

            A red tinge settled on Charles’ cheeks. He unwound himself for Erik. He let him into his world of noise. Although Charles could no longer hear, he heard every thought of his. Silence was the noisiest sound that there was.

            Erik nipped at Charles’ neck as the younger boy moaned everything he was feeling. Erik groaned against Charles’ neck. Their skin created a pleasurable friction between the two men. Lensherr settled his chest on top of Charles’; the vibrations between the two were felt. Charles knew that Erik was feeling good. Erik pushed himself off of Charles and kneeled in on the floor. He pushed Charles’ legs back and placed his lover’s hands in back of his knees to hold them.

            This was not the first time Erik had lain with a male. He had done it various times with guys here or there. However, this was the first time Erik had cared for his partner. Erik grabbed the bottle of lube; he poured some on Charles’ prick and more on his fingers.

            He used his index and middle finger to spread the substance. He glanced up at Charles who moaned and breathed harder. Erik lifted himself to kiss Charles. He pecked Charles’ lips, while still massaging the outside of Charles’ hole.

“Have you done this before?” Charles did not answer, but Erik did not want him too, “If you have, I don’t care… you’re mine now, Charles.”

“Erik… Erik…” Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck.

            Erik pushed the first finger inside of Charles. The younger boy gasped and writhed underneath Erik. The discomfort slowly decapitated when Erik moved his fingers in and out of him. Charles loosed his grip on Erik. The older man kissed Charles’ nipples and lapped his tongue around them. The taste of salt on his palate made Erik want to get rid of it. He kissed down his lover’s abdomen and took Charles’ cock in his mouth.

            Charles vocalized his pleasure. When the scream reached Erik’s ears, he thrusted his finger quicker; he hoped the pleasure would subdue the discomfort. Erik licked the underside of Charles’ cock and watched Charles’ chest rise and fall. He slowly fit the second finger inside of him. At the same time, he stroked Charles’ erection.

            The boy gripped the sheets and squirmed at the pleasure surging through his body. Waves of euphoria crashed into his abdomen; the feeling so déjà vu and greatly missed. Erik plunged both fingers into Charles. He tried to find that spot that would make Charles see stars and scream his name. He just hoped the neighbors would not call the cops or anything.

“C-can’t-! Er-Erik!?” Erik pulled his fingers out and kissed Charles’ forehead. He positioned himself directly in Charles’ eyesight, so he could see his words.

“You can cum… we can continue another day.”

“Want to cum with you in me.”

            Erik chuckled and kissed the underside of Charles’ chin. He helped Charles turn around. Now his belly faced the mattress. Erik kneeled on the bed and put the third finger inside of Charles. There was more discomfort and Erik rubbed circled on Charles’ thighs to sooth him. He murmured sweet words like Charles could hear him. A part of him wanted Charles to hear him, but he knew it would not happen.

            Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Erik unwrapped a condom onto his dick. He rubbed his dick on Charles’ crevice before putting it inside of him. Erik started slowly. Charles tried to relax and moaned loudly, not holding anything back. He screamed Erik’s name and groaned how good it felt. Erik massaged his lover’s stomach in comfort until he was fully inside.

            Erik leaned in to suck on Charles’ neck he left marks on him. He began spread them all over the younger boy’s back like a dog marking what was his. Once Charles was used to Erik inside of him, Erik began to thrust slowly, but deeply. Charles rocked his hips back onto Erik’s cock. Tears streamed tears down his cheeks because of the sudden surge of pleasure coming from the prostate.

            A juicy moan from Charles’ lips made Erik want to make him cry. He thrusted harder with each moan that his lover slipped. Until Charles could no longer carry himself on his arms. Erik held Charles’ hips and spread his cheeks apart. Their skin slapped against each other, Erik panted hard, and Charles moaned loudly. Lensherr pulled Charles up, his back against Erik’s chest. Charles laid his head on Erik’s shoulder and kissed Erik’s jaw.

“Erik… oh… Er-Erik!” Charles moaned with such lust, “More, god! More!”

            His blue eyes obscured with a new found addiction. Erik pumped Charles’ dick; two pumps was all it took. Charles came with a loud groan. Erik held him tight as Charles gripped Erik’s hair and hand tightly. He curled his toes as his orgasm made its way through Charles’ body. Erik came when Charles pulled on his hair. The sensation tipped him over the edge and he filled the condom he wore with his seed.

            The two panted and kissed once more with exhaustion. Erik pulled out of Charles and laid him away from his seed. Charles breathed and watched Erik move away from him. The boy tried to lift himself up to pull the comforter off of the bed, but Erik had beaten him to it. Once Erik had cleaned off the bed, he laid next to his lover. His hair wet with his sweat and his body warm from the physical exercise they had endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote six pages of straight sex. If my English professor were here she'd be proud. Kudos and comment for the author.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw has other plans for Erik's "company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read.

            Logan walked down the hallway of the building and tried to find a place where Erik would not go into and talk about the merge with Shaw. He had no idea why Erik was questioning it so much… oh yeah, because he had a personal vendetta with the guy. He pushed the door open to his own office, only to reveal Erik already sitting by his desk. Logan groaned and banged his head on the door.

“I’m glad you share my emotions, friend.” Erik turned to him as Logan walked to his desk.

“What is it you want, Lensherr?” Logan pushed himself away from the desk enough to lift his legs, “Still going to bitch about Shaw?”

“It does not make sense, Logan.” Erik leaned forward, “Fifteen and three do not make sense. Why so much for so little?”

“I don’t know, Santa Clause came early.” Logan lit a cigar, “Oh, I see why you don’t trust this. You never had Santa Clause growing up.”

“Shut up.” Logan chuckled, “Shaw’s up to something… I just don’t know what.”

“Well, Detective Erik, if you want to know, you could send someone.”

“You were in charge of looking for someone, who did you find?” Erik rested back onto the seat.

“No one, really.” Logan puffed out smoke, “Some kid going by Quicksilver, who’s barely sixteen, but I was not gonna go down that road again.” Erik rolled his eyes, “Look, if you really want to be cautious, accept the offer and just keep on eye on Shaw.” Erik threw his arms up and groaned, “How’s your boy?”

“He’s fine.” Erik rubbed his eyes, while his face still pointed at the ceiling. It revealed marking on his jaw line. They were small with a perverted shade of red and purple.

“Yeah, I can see fine.” Logan chuckled, “You fucked him didn’t you?”

“Didn’t take you for the gossiping type.”

“Didn’t take you for the pedophilic type.” Erik glared.

“He’s an adult.”

“You’re how much older?” Logan teased.

“Fuck you.”

“Please, leave that to your boy.” Logan chuckled. Erik groaned and left the office. Well, at least Logan knew how to get rid of him.

 

 

 

            Charles skimmed through the pages of the community college class list. He was way too late to register for any new classes, but Erik could pull some strings so that he could have get into some. The question was which. He wanted to get into Biology when he first began school, but the culinary arts seemed more and more interesting.

            He looked through the cooking classes and found the pastry one interesting. He figured he’d only take one to begin with. He wanted to get back into the motion of school. He glanced at the timer on the table that signaled him to check the stove. Charles stirred the soup and smelled the spices he had put into the pot. It was rich and vibrant in both smell and sight.

            He never noticed the banging coming from the door. He continued cooking as though nothing was going on because to his world was silent and unmoving. Charles turned to go to the refrigerator when he bumped into the man who had broken in. Before Charles could even react, there was a rag over his nose and mouth. Charles tried to fight, but the arm over his chest made it hard for him to fight.

            There was a clatter of pots that Charles was not aware of, but the attacker knew that they had fallen. Charles fought, but his senses began to numb slowly. His eyes slowly shut letting the darkness into his sight. He hoped Erik would come to save him.

 

 

 

            Erik pulled the car into the driveway. He smiled and pulled the bouquet of roses into his hands. He had no idea if Charles would even like flowers. He knew that giving flowers to a guy was not something practiced, but Erik knew that Charles would enjoy the gesture. Erik got out of the car and walked towards the house. He noticed the door opened and stopped. He placed the flowers on the chair of the porch and looked at the knob.

            It was broken. Erik’s heart stopped. His stomach dropped as he took out his gun. He slowly opened the door and glanced inside. There was no threat so he moved into the house slowly. His breath was deep to keep himself calm. Something was burning on the stove and Erik knew that Charles was not in the house anymore because Charles would never let something burn.

            Erik moved with caution to the kitchen. He saw white liquid on the floor and no threat to him. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Erik tried to pull himself together, because he could not answer on the third ring he answered.

“Erik, have you given some thought about my proposition?” It was Shaw. His voice smug and proud. It was poison to Erik’s ears.

“Shaw, where is Charles?”

“Oh, he’s fine. Cute little boy, you got.” Erik’s breath was sharp, the moment Shaw confirmed Charles’ location.

“Bring him back, Shaw!”

“Are you ordering me to do something Erik?” Shaw laughed, “I don’t think you’re in any position to give orders.” Erik was close to responding, but he heard a cry of pain from the other side of the phone. It was Charles’ cry. It ripped through Erik like a lightning bolt and it hurt him to hear him yell like so, “Now that was just a fingernail, imagine the pain he would be if it was a finger.”

“If you hurt him, Shaw-!” Another cry erupted from Charles’ throat, “No-!” And another, “Shaw-!” And another. Erik gritted his teeth and dug his nails on his palms. He felt frustration over the helplessness that he was in and the fact he could not reach his Charles.

“That was three fingernails.” There were whimpers heard, “Do you want the rest? I can continue with—”

“No, I…” Erik took a deep breath, “What is it you want?”

“Well, I want your territory.” Arrogance dripped from every word that escaped his mouth, “And I want sixty percent of your merchandise.”

“Why sixty?”

“I need some evidence when the police have you arrested.” Sebastian chuckled with a dark air, “If you want to see your boy, I’ll give you until tonight. Eleven o’clock at the warehouse where I taught you how to shoot.” Erik flinched at the memory, “Come alone or your precious lover will be shot.”

            There was a dead tone on the other side. Erik hung up the phone and threw it to the floor. He thrashed around the kitchen in frustration and anger. He bruised up his knuckles and made his hands bleed because he wanted to punish himself for dragging Charles into his life. He dragged Charles into his hell when Charles was living safe in his world.

            Erik slouched down to the floor. His back to the wall and his face in his hands; he cried out of frustration because he did not know what to do. He had spent his entire life building his empire and has people behind him. People who need the support he gives. How was he just going to throw it away?

            But, Charles was someone important to him. Erik was not going to lose him, when he just won him. Erik knew his happiness was with Charles. The two had only known each other for a while, but Erik wanted to spend the rest of his life with the boy. Erik hated himself for thinking it because Charles would never have a normal life.

            Erik got up and looked for his phone. His screen had cracked, but it was operational. He looked for Logan’s number and dialed it. Each ring had Erik’s stomach drop even further and anxiety slowly enveloping its dark claws into him. Logan picked up with an annoyed attitude, but Erik could care less.

“I need you to round up sixty percent of our merchandise.”

“What’s going on, Lensherr?”

“Do it, Logan… please.”

            With no further question he hung up the phone. The last word made Logan think if his partner was alright. Erik grabbed his keys and moved out the house. He had to think of a way out and quickly, before his light is lost.

 

 

 

            Charles could not really see. It was dark and quiet from his point of view. He felt hands brush over his arms; his hands throbbed over and over because of the wounds that they had caused. Charles thought over and over in his head that Erik would come and he would rescue him.

            However, that hope became more and more distant with every passing friction of skin. Charles never thought he would be grateful for the silence he lived in daily, but for the first time he was. There was something cruel and unforgiving about that thought. He wished he would never have to think about it.

 

 

 

            Logan got out of the trailer to confront Erik. They met half ways and Logan stopped Erik before he got any closer to the vehicle. Erik glared at his partner, but took a moment to stop what he was doing. For a moment, perhaps he could help him in some way. Maybe he could tell him not to do it and Erik could find a way to stop the madness.

“It’s Charles, huh?” Logan guessed correctly, “Alright, bub. You were right about Shaw, but you have to think of it. He’s going to get you caught right after you get Charles. You’re going to have, what? Two hours, three at most?”

“I’m not going to leave him.”

“Yeah? So, two hours of being with him is the same as a lifetime?” Logan crossed his arms, “Look, the kids in the company saved up enough money to last them a while, until they find employment. You could strike a deal with Shaw that you’ll give him the company in exchange for Charles.” Erik gave him a confused look, “We knew that maybe a bigger fish would fry us. This boy is important to you.”

“I have a plan.” Erik had an epiphany and smirked at Logan, “I think we can go through with it too.”

 

 

 

            Erik drove the trailer down the parking lot of the warehouse where he and Shaw agreed to meet. He parked the giant vehicle and got out. He slammed the door the moment he saw Shaw standing outside. If looks could kill, Erik would have killed Shaw many times over and over.

“I did not think you would comply.” Sebastian eyed Erik, who was stopped by some of Shaw’s employees.

“You took something important.” Erik glanced around trying to see where Charles could be, “Where’s Charles?” Shaw whistled and they brought him out. His hands bandaged, but he had a split lip and a bruised cheek. Erik glared at Shaw, “I told you not to hurt him!”

“He did not comply.” Sebastian shrugged, “I want to check the truck first, and then I will hand over your broken boy.”

            Erik watched Shaw move to open the back of the truck. He lifted the back and smiled. His eyes scanned over the merchandise with a smirk plastered on his face. He turned back to Erik and cocked his head to the side as a signal to go ahead and grab the merchandise.

            Charles fell to the ground, the sudden action made his head spin. Erik quickly lifted him up and held him close. Charles was shaking and he muttered things quietly. Erik was going to murder Shaw and no one would be able to stop him.

            There was a shot fired. Logan, who was hiding behind the bags of merchandise came out and shot the first person. Shaw ducked and pulled out a gun to shoot Charles, but Erik had him in his arms. There was no way to hurt him at that point. Sebastian shot and grazed Erik’s arm. Logan threw a bag of merchandise towards Erik.

            Lensherr ripped the bag open and pulled out the handgun. Shaw shot again, but missed because his workers began to pull him to safety. Erik watched Shaw move. Sebastian was the one who taught him how to shoot. He learned from the best, so he was not going to miss.

            More of Erik’s employees began to come out of the truck. They outnumbered the enemy and had the upper hand. Another shot was targeted to Erik. It hit his leg, but Erik was concerned over trying to get Charles to safety. He pulled Charles up from the ground and tried to get him to move. He whispered to him to keep on going and to move, but Charles seemed empty.

            Logan noticed his partner struggling and shot at three more people to help Erik move inside of the truck. The moment he placed his gun to the side was the moment Shaw’s worker found the opportunity to get to Erik. He grabbed a pipe close to him and swung at Erik. Erik pushed Charles’ away from him—but Xavier hit his head on the floor hard, which knocked him unconscious. Erik stopped the man with the pipe and received a hit to his forearm. Logan shot and killed the man.

            Logan carried Charles in his arms as Erik galloped to the truck. Once they were inside of the back. Scott was in the front of the truck ready to go. They left with their merchandise and no one of their “company” died.

 

 

 

            There was an uneasiness in Charles’ mind. He was not sure if it was his habit of over thinking things or if it was the fact that Erik was the head of his own mafia. He was not sure what it was. He had seen in the movies all the time, a good guy fell in love with a bad guy and they live happy forever. No issues about his job or anything. Charles wanted that. He wanted not to think and to be okay with the situation.

            Charles blinked himself awake—regretting that decision because of the pounding in his head—he touched his head. Everything was sore. His hands, his head, eyes, and abdomen. There was nothing on his body that did not throb at least once. He noticed Erik was sleeping at the chair close to the door. He noticed the gun slipped inside of his jacket.

            Suddenly, there was a beep. Charles turned—there was a sound. He should not be able to hear that. He shouldn’t be able to hear anything. It was muffled, but he could hear it. There was no mistaking it. He heard some murmuring from Erik. Charles wanted to get up, but he was too sore and tired from his legs that he did not try.

            Erik took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes. He rubbed them with the underside of his hands and glanced at Charles. He smiled and got up. Charles did not know what to do or say. He was in shock and he wanted to hear Erik’s voice. He didn’t want to hear it muffled. He wanted to hear it pure and perfect, before this gift was taken away from him.

            Charles lifted his hands and began to pull the bandages from his head. He wanted the gauze that covered his ears to be taken away. Erik held Charles’ hands to try and stop him, but Charles pushed him away. Erik sighed and Charles turned to him. He lifted his hands, but the bandages on his hands made it difficult to sign to Erik. The boy was afraid of hearing his own voice.

“What is it?” Erik said. Charles’ eyes lit up. He smiled slowly. His voice was rich and deep—like the deepest canyon that Charles had read about in books. It was the rich like a painting with a variety of colours—a beautiful masterpiece constructed for Charles to hear.

“C-could you… talk?” Charles asked. His voice was different now. Charles could hear that there were certain words he had lost practice in.

“Why would I…? Charles… can you hear me?” For a moment the room went silent. The two men looked into each other’s eyes with such love and hope. The two shared a wish. A wish that this was real and not a nasty prank created by some higher being to fuck with them. Because they wanted it more than anything in the world.

“Y-yeah…” Charles laughed, but tear slowly began sweeping his eyes.

            Erik held Charles in his arms. It was a gift. Something amazing that was granted by someone. He kissed Charles and whispered sweet nothing’s. He wanted to tell him everything and let him hear everything—just in case, this gift was robbed from them. Erik wanted his voice to be the last thing Charles would ever hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hoped you guys liked it! Kudos and comments make mamma happy so please do so at your delight!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! If you like it kudos or comment! If I should continue this, then please vocalize your opinion and I might do it.


End file.
